Enter Ghost Rider, Spider-Man and Lincoln
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is a combined universe every cannon universe is somewhere in the multiverse


Mcu arrow verse story 1  
Enter the ghost rider , Lincoln and Spider-Man Recap  
I don't own any of the characters it goes to all goes to said of respective franchise used in here. These are purely my stories.  
In this universe multiple tv shows are in them and different powers too , there's the arrow verse ,TVD , AoS , Mcu and every other show is just in the multiverse , somewhere is the canon story. In this world peter Parker has cyclops powers and speed  
force , Barry has citizen steel and havoc and Lincoln has quake , yoyos and killer frost . The killer frost powers can be controlled and changes your hair on how much and long you use it and it's not permanent .I'll stay as close to the actual show  
the Flash this is centered around but some events will be different. Some character backstories will also be slightly different as well.  
Season 1 -3  
As the Barry runs back to star labs , Cisco says "Hey we got another alert ". Barry says "Where is it at ?" responds "At Central city bank". As Barry dashes to get there he feels an earthquake and see someone jumping off into the sky. As joe  
calls Barry to a crime scene . He gets there and finds the burned bodies of members that used to work with Captain Cold . Joe says "check the bodies burnt to a crisp , we got it all on footage a burning man "Barry says " I will run some samples  
but I need to head to star labs"  
As Barry returns to star labs he finds that Caitlin is searching for this burning man that maybe Ronnie could be alive. As Cisco is working on a upgrade to the flash's suit for his other powers. Dr .Wells ask " So do we think he is a meta or not what  
exactly killed these people , because it appears they burned by fires so extreme like they were from hell or nuclear ". Barry says " We can only see the back of his head so we can't ID him". says" What about the man you saw at the bank do  
we have any leads on him"."No not yet "  
As the Cisco says "We found the burning man and its Ronnie I think". As Barry is about to run out Cisco says " I think found a way for them to separate ". Caitlin says " I'm going with you". Dr. Wells" I suggest you hurry our quake friend seems to be  
in pursuit as well."Cisco " Wait did you just name him because that's my thing." As Barry runs and puts the device on firestorm the both run from the explosion. They go back to find them separated. Caitlin hugs Ronnie and Barry hugs  
too only to find that the man Barry saw at the bank is here. "Who are you ?" "My name is Lincoln Campbell and you are ". "I'm the Flash do you not know who I am?" "New to this city". "Then why are you chasing him." "Because I'm looking for a  
guy with a burning skull, you have heard of the ghost rider? Right. "Barry said "Who?"Lincoln says "Doesn't matter I found him in central city park with Spider-Man?(Tom Holland)."  
In central city park Spider-Man is dodging the fiery chain. "Whoa easy hot head."  
"Roooooaaarr,You'll burn you little freak." As flash rushes in and super sonic punching ghost rider only to get smacked in the gut upon contact. "Ok well that going to leave a mark". As the chain flies the ghost rider is pushed away by electrify and sonic  
vibrations. "Help me find them!" Flash"Find who?"  
over comms" Return to star labs I have an idea".  
As they all decide to go to star labs , "Welcome to star labs I am Doctor Harrison Wells this my assistant fransico Ramon and dr Caitlin snow and her fiancé Ronald Raymond and professor stein and Barry Allen the flash, Welcome I want to everything  
why your here ,who are you , what are your powers ." Caitlin "I will help take your blood samples then you can go with Cisco and he will test your powers in the room down the hall, Lincoln will you come with me." As iris and joe walk in "so  
who are these people ?" Wells to Joe and as Iris walk to Barry. Wells " These are the people you might be looking for detective." Joe "Wait so one of the guys might be our guy?" Wells " Well obviously not this young man" ( looking at peter ). Joe  
"Well I got to interrogate someone." Wells" I assure you once we know what we're dealing with you can take it from here." Iris to Barry" So new heroes?" Barry "We don't know yet". Caitlin to Lincoln " So where you from" Lincoln"Cincinnati" Caitlin"  
So what brought you here?"Lincoln"That guy , I think his name is Robbie." Caitlin" So you have family ?" Lincoln " No up until a few months ago I was dead." Caitlin "Wait what? " ( drawing blood)." So let me get this straight you were dead , how are  
you here?" Lincoln " I crash landed somewhere after that nuke blew up in space , I got lucky somehow and was healed by a pit and brought me back and somehow gave me more powers too." Caitlin " So it seems your genes are completely mutated like instant  
evolution" Lincoln yeah I'm inhuman." Wells " A what?" Barry " Were you here during the particle accelerator explosion?" Lincoln "No I was dead " Barry "Were any of you here the night of the particle accelerator explosion"( looking at Peter and Robbie  
)(Both) "No" Barry "How did you get your powers?" Peter " Bit a radioactive spider " Lincoln "Terrigainisis" Robbie "I made a deal with devil " Wells"So what brought you all here is the question." As wells leaves he enters the time vault he stands  
and checks the newspaper see if time has changed.  
Later that day  
Caitlin and Ronnie get married  
At Jitters Caitlin to Ronnie " So want to leave central city , I enjoy helping the flash helping people I can't leave the team"  
Ronnie "Okay well stay "  
Season 1 Finale ending season 2 Episode 1-23  
As Barry is running is the singularity Firestorm blows up and closing the portal. Barry goes to Caitlin to let her know Ronnie is gone. Caitlin begins crying while Barry is holding here.  
Reverse flash has been erased from existence by Eddie shooting himself  
3 months later  
After the events Robbie Lincoln peter decide to help the flash.  
Flash day  
As the enters he sees a truck getting thrown at him , quickly caught by Spider-Man " So now what?" Flash" Tie him up" Spidey"On it " Cisco on comms " Lincoln Robbie flank him " They proceed to do so with Cisco shooting his leg only for him to grow and  
throw a car and head for Caitlin. When she get quickly pulled away by Lincoln. Lincoln" Stay here " As he electrocutes atom smasher see it has no effect, get thrown across the parking lot into the carousel. Spidey ties him up but as Robbie lights  
his chain ablaze. Atom smasher gets away. Back at star labs, Robbie " We got our asses handed out there!" Lincoln " Damn right" Caitlin walks in. Barry " Caitlin what are you doing here?" Caitlin" I came to check on you guys I nearly got killed and  
so did you "Caitlin to Lincoln hugging him " Thank you for saving me today" Lincoln " No problem , hey do you think you might to , you know what never-mind."  
Caitlin " Okay"  
Fast forward  
Jay has been revealed to be zoom  
Harry is now here , Robbie is gaining control so is Peter , Caitlin is starting to like Lincoln and vise versa , Wally west has been introduced, Jesse has been saved  
Barry came out of the speed force and Henry just died and had his funeral  
Preparing for final race  
Zoom has just been defeated and turned into black flash  
Barry back at home , Joe with Wally and Iris. Barry is outside alone as Iris talks to him about his loss. Barry speeds off into the time-stream. At star labs Caitlin walks in on Lincoln in the cortex , Harry is in the workshop and Cisco is at home  
with Dante Robbie and Peter are both at home. Caitlin "What are you doing here so late?" Lincoln "I could ask you the same thing , so why do you need?" Caitlin "Came to check on you and see how we are doing after all of this " Lincoln " I'm fine it's  
Barry I'm worried about , I never got you ask you something" Caitlin "And what would that be ?" Lincoln " Would you like to go out with me?" Caitlin " I would love that"  
As Barry runs to past to save his mom from the reverse flash taking him to present. Now creating the world of flashpoint.  
Flashpoint  
Barry wakes up to find his mom and dad calling him telling him he's going to be late for work. He leaves giving the both hugs with a huge smile on his face. He gets a call from captain Singh telling him to find Joe him at his gets him dressed  
but he's also hungover. When after he sees and he was going to ask her out. At Jitters Barry to Iris " So hey do you remember me from middle school" "Yeah I do , did you hear the flash fought the rival again." "Yeah crazy."  
Fast forward  
Barry Iris had the date , he saved Wally took him to Ramon industries  
Cisco "Who is this guy ?"  
Wally " This Barry Allen "  
Barry "Wait so this is your place , and your the flash "Wally "yeah" Barry"More like kid flash"Barry loses his memories of Cisco and Iris and joe , Barry tells them about flashpoint , looks up Robbie Peter Lincoln and Caitlin and gets Caitlin , however  
finds Robbie is missing, Lincoln is dead , Peter Parker is still in New York. After defeating Rival Barry runs to where he's keeping the reverse flash but he has to goodbye to both his parents one last time. Henry and Nora to Barry" Goodbye mom dad  
"." Henry Nora " I'm confused "Barry"Trust me , I love you."Barry leaves and forgets his parents. Dashing to get reverse flash. Barry"I need you to kill my mother!" Eobard"About time , my turn to be the hero" Running back in time as Barry just saved  
her. Barry"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now."Eobard" No she's not " Barry fades away as does the other reverse flash. Reverse flash kills her resetting the timeline. Barry runs in to find Wally and joe and no iris.  
Fast forward to the discovery of Cisco revealing Caitlin and Lincoln ice powers to everyone.  
End of Killer Frost episode.  
"Hey Lincoln." Said Caitlin , Lincoln "Hey what's up." Caitlin " Since we have the same powers , how have not lost control like me?"Lincoln " I have , I'm just learning to control it, I've had to learn control my other powers hopefully I once I get a  
handle on my ice powers I can help you."Caitlin "Yeah sounds good , assuming she doesn't take over."Barry " Can I talk to guys?" Both "Yeah" Barry "I'm sorry all of this is all my fault" Cisco " Hey guys you better come up here, there's Rival and  
Alchemy , and the Cult of Savitar." Barry" Well talk later, but now we got to go."  
Anything after this is all my own ideas 


End file.
